Halloween demi dieux
by Atalante Hell
Summary: Nico déteste le soir d'Halloween. Il préférerait le passer a dormir, sauf Will n'est pas de cet avis et le traine de force à la soirée des frères Alatir.


**Je voulais poster cette fan fiction le soir d'Halloween, mais je n'en n'ai pas eu le temps. Alors voila comment j'imagine la soirée d'Halloween de mon couples préféré: Nico di Angelo et Will Solace (je suis une inconditionnelle de ses deux là)**

 **Cette histoire à été écrite très rapidement et très tard le soir, alors merci d'excuser les fautes orthographe;**

 **Bonne lecture**

Nico était assis dans son lit au bungalow 13 et bouquinait tranquillement un livre d'art de sa sœur Hazel. Il était tard et le livre ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup, Nico commençait doucement a s'assoupir.

Trois coup frappé a la porte le réveillèrent.

Nico reposa le livre d'Hazel en n'y avait qu'une seule personne a la colonie pour osé approcher le terrifiant bungalow d'Hadès et son encore plus terrifiant locataire. En général,il aurait était content de voir Will, mais aujourd'hui, il savait très bien se que voulait le guérisseur. Il alla néanmoins ouvrir au fils d'apollon.

Will souriait, comme d'habitude,ses yeux bleus pétillant dans l'air du soir.

Sa blouse de médecin turquoise était éclaboussée de faux sang et il tenait sous le bras une énorme citrouille (probablement sorti du bungalow de Déméter vu sa taille) sculpté d'un visage grimaçant.

Nico soupira. C'était exactement se qu'il avait prévus.

-Salut Sunshine. marmonna-t-il. Tu veux quoi ?

Will lui prit la main.

\- Y toute la colonie qui est réunie dans l'amphithéâtre pour la veillé d'Halloween, qu'est ce que tu fais encore cloîtré ici ?

Nico leva les yeux aux ciel. Il croyait avoir était clair la veille.

-Je _déteste_ Halloween.répliqua-t-il en laissant a Will un regard noir.

D'accord, il comprenait que ça puisse surprendre les autres car il était le fils du dieux des morts et que c'était justement la fêtes des morts en question,mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Will arqua un sourcil septique.

-C'est quoi le problème?s'étonna-t-il,c'est parce que c'est une fête commercial ?

Nico se fichait bien de la commercialité d' Halloween, c'était pas ça qui le dérangeait.

-Tu veux connaître mon problème ?fit-il.C'est justement que tout le monde s'attende a me voir parfaitement ravis le 31 octobre. Comme si parce que je suis le fils d'Hadès, ce serais mon jour préféré. Devine combien de personne mon sortie des vannes débiles a se sujet aujourd'hui ?

Il brandi sa paume ouverte vers Will

-Cinq personnes!Dont les frères Alatir, et tu sais a quel point leur humour et naze!Alors imagine se qui va me tomber dessus a la veillée !

Will resta un instant sans rien dire pendant que Nico reprenait son souffle.

Le fils d'Hadès salua son petit ami de la tête.

-Passe une bonne soirée,lui lança-t-il,moi,je vais me coucher.

Nico voulut refermer la porte mais le pied de Will fusa pour la bloquée.

Le guérisseur agita l'index sous le nez du brun.

-Tatata,fit -il,N'espère pas pouvoir rester de ton coin à déprimé comme avant. J'suis là maintenant, j'te laisse plus faire !

Nico soupira. Will avait dans les yeux la lueur énervante qui signifiait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

-Tu sais des fois,tu m'énerves...grogna Nico tandis qu'il se laissait emporter par Will vers l'amphithéâtre.

Will émis un petit rire victorieux en glissant sa main dans celle du roi des fantômes.

-T'amuser 20 minutes ça va pas te tuer!affirma-t-il.

L'amphithéâtre,habituellement noir de monde était occupait par une trentaine de sangs mêlés seulement.

Loue Ellen était occupé a faire léviter des citrouilles sculptée que chaque demi dieux apportait un par un.

Annabeth et Piper empêchait Percy d'approcher du buffet ou Katie et Polux versait des bonbon en forme d'œil dans des bol.

Jason surveillé de haut les frères Alatir qui,armaient d'une araignée en plastique approchaient Malcom par derrière.

Clarisse tenait le petit satyre Chuck sur ses genoux, au coté de Melie pendant que monsieur Hedge prenait une photo.A l'avis de Nico qui ni connaissait rien,un bébé n'avait rien a faire au milieux de tout ses demi dieux déguiser en monstres.

Rachel, accompagnait par Ella et Tyson traînait une hydre géante en papier mâché.

-Nico !

Nico se retourna juste a tant pour apercevoir une légionnaire romaine a l'impressionnante chevelure brune lui sautait au cou.

-Hazel ?Mais qu'est ce que tu fout ici ?

La fille de Pluton se détacha de son frère et montra Piper du doigt.

-Pip's m'a proposé de passer Halloween ici. Au camp Jupiter, on le fête pas. J'ai hâte de commencer, j'ai jamais passé Halloween avec des amis.

Là dessus elle se précipita vers Piper et Annabeth pour les saluait.

«Ho non... »pensa Nico.

-Alors,tu viens?lançat Will.

Nico lui jeta un regard noir et saisi le guérisseur par le bras pour le tirait plus loin.

-Ça va pas du tout être possible ça t il.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

-N'importe quoi...

Nico brandi un index furieux pour le coupait.

-Solace, rappelle moi la plus grandes caractéristique d 'Halloween ?

Will haussa un sourcil surprit.

-Heu...les histoires d'horreur?supposa t il.

Voila,il commençait un peu a percuter.

-Si jamais j'ouvre la bouche, je vais tous les traumatiser a vie!fulmina Nico, Et ça,je le veux surtout pas.

Will resta un instant sans rien dire tandis que Nico se remémorer la seule soirée d' Halloween qu'il avait passé en société.

C'était à l'époque ou il vivait en Italie avec sa mère et Bianca , tous les enfants du voisinage s'était réuni dans la rue pour raconter chacun leurs tour une histoire d'épouvante.

Quand Nico avait eu fini la sienne, tout les autres enfants l'avait éviter et regarder de travers pendant une semaine (un avant coup de sa vie future)

Et a l'époque personne ne savait qui était son père, alors maintenant...

-Et puis surtout...les autres,c'est pas se qui compte le plus...Je surtout pas envie que toi,tu es peur de moi.

La peur que Will pouvait avoir à son égard s'était dernièrement rajoutait a la longue liste des hantises de Nico.

Will sourrit et pouffa.

-Pardon de te dire ça Death Boy mais … Quelle idée débile !

Nico fronça les sourcils, fusillant son interlocuteur du regards.

Will continua a rire a mis voix tout en traînant Nico jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre.

Là, il colla Nico sur une place avec ordre formel de ne pas s'en levait.

Un des deux frères Alatir(Nico n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apprendre à les différentier:ils étaient aussi énervant l'un que l'autre)monta sur l'estrade des citrouilles et tendit le bras pour réclamer l'attention.

Avant qu'il ne commence,Will se pencha vers Nico.

-De toute façons,chuchota-t-il,Même si j'avais peur de toi, je t'aimerait toujours.

Nico sentit ses oreilles s'enflammaient. C'était malin tiens ,de lui dire ça maintenant !

-Bonsoir tout le monde,merci d'être venu a notre soirée d' Halloween !Vu le nombres de somnifères qu'on a mit dans le verre de Chiron,on va être tranquille pendant quatre bonne heures !

Là dessus il déroula un tissu de projection et son frère lançat la video, un film de Tim Burton .

- _Voulez-vous voir un monde étrange,_

 _Ou l'on aime les démons et pas les anges ?_

 _Suivez nous,venez visitez ,_

 _notre magnifique citée._

 _Voici Halloween !_

L'étrange Noël de Mr Jack se révéla être un film pas trop moche. (Même super mais ça aurait tuer Nico de l'admettre)

Quand il fut finis, Travis remonta sur l'estrade, a présent affubler d'un dentier de vampire.

-Avant de continuer la veillée, quelques remerciements. D'abord, on applaudit Percy, qui a accepté notre défis et qui est actuellement fort ridicule,exactement comme on le voulais.

Les têtes de demi dieux pivotèrent vers Percy, qui portait un costume de petite sirène.

Nico essaya de se souvenir pourquoi il avait eu un faible pour un abruti pareille mais malheureusement,ça lui échappait.

\- Jason a aussi put nous donner une lune bien effrayante en parlant à sa sœur qui a elle même parlée à Artémis, on dit merci à Artémis. On dit aussi merci a Will, qui a notre grande surprise a réussi a nous ramenait Nico, et on va demander a notre cher fils d'Hadès de se lever et de commençait la boucle des histoires d'horreur.

Nico tourna vers Will un regard effaré. Le fils d'Apollon se cachait le bouche en pouffant.

-Traître. gronda Nico.

-Désoler. Chuchota l'autre.

Nico ronchonna et se leva a contre cœur.

Tout les visages était tournés vers lui. Pas besoin de tous les connaître pour savoir qu'il leurs fesait peur.

Et il n'avait même pas encore ouvert la bouche.

Il resta silencieux un peu trop longtemps peu être car Kayla lança :

-Allez Nico,on a pas toute la nuits non plus !

Nico soupira

-Je vais vous faire peur. Prévins-t-il.

-C'est se qu'on veux! S'écria Loue Ellen, coiffée d'un chapeau de sorcière.

Nico sentit une main lui poussait doucement le dos.

Il jeta un coup d'œil a Will qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

Nico prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

Quand elle se serait remise de cette soirée, Annabeth lui raconterai se que les autres avait vu.

Autour de Nico ,les ombre étaient plus épaisses, l'ait plus froid.

Les demi dieux avait senti leur corps se glacé, leurs amygdales fonctionnant a plein régime.

Nico avait parlé d'une voix basse est tremblante, parce qu'il était stressé, mais tout le mondes avait trouvé ça super flippant.

« On entendait presque les bruit du Tartare derrière toi. » avait ajouté la fille d'Athéna.

Quand Nico avait eu finis son histoire, il observa les visages réunis.

Ils était complètement terrifiés. Puis, de larges sourires s'était dessinèrent sur les figures:ils avaient peur, et ils adoraient ça.

-Va y Nico , continue ! Lança Austin en sortant un violon, Je rajoute le son !

Ah ça, Nico pouvait continuer !

Il en avait un stock comme ça d'histoires à faire peur !

Avant qu'il n'en commence une autre, il réalisa quelque chose, Halloween n'avait pas était créer pour faire peur aux gens, mais pour que les enfants d'Hadès se sentent bien au moins un jour de l'an.

Bonus : La légende du retour des morts.

-Ho regardez!lança Charles Bekendorf, Percy est déguisé en petite sirène !

-C'est vraiment ce mec qui m'a tuer ? S'étonna Luke.

-Clarisse se fout bien de sa gueule en tous cas. nota Silenna.

-Il joue bien mon frère un hein ? Se vanta Michael.

-J'aimerais pour enregistrait...soupira Lee.

-J'arrive pas a croire que dame Artémis est accepter de les aider. Enrageait Zoë.

-Vos gueule a tous, j'entends pas mon Nico ! Ordonna Bianca

Assis sur la branche d'un arbre, léger et transparents, les morts se turent pour regardait les vivants s'amuser.

 **Voila, j'ose espérer que ça vous a plus. si oui, mettez un commentaires s'il vous plait, les commentaires sont le salaire des auteur de fan fiction.**

 **J'espère que vous avez passer un bon Halloween.**


End file.
